My Last Breath
by Axsyn
Summary: It was wrong to let him live. The perfect enemy and the one able to destroy my plans. And he was.....my angel... Sephiroth X Cloud rated M for character death.


OK people. This is my first fic.Please don't tell me you read this just to flame about it.If u don't like Yaoi then don't read.

Disclaimer:i don't own final fantasy but if i did hot mansmex all around!!!!!i don't own the characters used(if i did they'd be my slaves and i'd watch them do what they do best) i also don't own the song"my last breath by evanescence"

Summary:I Had to kill him.It was wrong to let him live. The perfect enemy and the one able to destroy my plans. And he was...my angel...

I Had to kill him. It was wrong to let him live. The perfect enemy and the one able to destroy my plans. And he was...my angel...

The fight was brutal inflicting severe wounds on the two participants. Blood was shed as if it were nothing at all, the droplets of sweat still forming on their bodies. Memories rushed in sudden moments, like flash floods, and tears fell because of them. It was beautiful. The two warriors gracefully fought a deadly dance and they were so in synchronization that just one false move, one little mistake, meant their life.

If one had just glanced it would look like two enemies that hate each other skillfully fighting. But. If you had just stayed for more and paid attention to the small details, if you had just squinted a little then you would have really seen the truth of the battle.

The passion and sadness in their eyes, they never broke contact, the hesitation they had in their movements and the faint glint of tear drops. They hated each other but they loved each other more. Their hate was but an illusion made by the wants of greed. They had lived out lies but its moments like these they get to show little of the love they had.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid_

And only in a split second it happened. The movements stopped, warm crimson seeped into his clothes as well as trailing down the cold blade of steel. He looked into his angel's face and then looked down to find him at the hilt of his Masamune. This fight had to come to an end. So he stopped it with...his life.He let go of his sword and fell to his knees, sky blue meeting aquamarine. Sadly, his blue-eyed angel gave him a serene smile. He choked on his voice when he saw that smile, the only one meant for him, it made him look the most beautiful he had ever sen him.

The other let go of the sword that had killed his angel and knelt down to him. One of his hands held onto his angel's cheek while the other his had. His angel's free hand lifted slowly until it found his lover's cheek.

He kissed away the lone tear that broke out from his emerald eyes. He didn't have much time left but he managed, he couldn't die so quickly after all he was part ancient and he'd endured many wounds this time it couldn't be healed. So he held onto his love and cried. Finally he will have eternal rest from this painful world of so much lies and so little truths.

It began to snow, falling crystals form the clouds. He looked at a snowflake and stuck out his tongue trying to catch it. He looked at his angel, watching his childish act. Tears fell once more as this simple childish act caused so many forgotten memories to rush into his mind.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree, Come find me... _

The blue-eyed angel drew back in his tongue for he felt something wet to fall on it. It tasted sad and he looked on his lover to see that he for the first time, was showing his angel a side even he didn't know he had.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on his angel's shoulders and whispered sweet things he never got to say to him and meant for him alone. The snow somehow felt warm instead of cold as they were covered by a thin blanket. Then he opened his eyes and lifted his head off of his angel's heavy shoulder. He got up and held the tip of the blade to the most critical part of his heart so that he and Cloud may die at possibly the same time.

Then it happened again.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

The silver haired deity had known since forever that he couldn't live without his innocent angel. And so he took it on himself to join him in death by the same weapon tha now became now stained with both their blood. The snow had turned into a pinkish-red colour.

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black_

Now they were truly one, born from experiments, lived out the same lies of fake memories and the pain of real ones, and now they're dying by the same blade.

The sword now pierced through his heart and now out his back. The fresh blood trailed down the thirsty sword. He pressed his chest against his angel's back. Cloud watched the whole process and his barely beating heart felt heavy, full of emotion, because he just realized that the other man loves him so much that he's dying, holding him in his arms.

Sephiroth whispered to his angel in his ear, and Cloud whispered back. Then the older one used his hand and held his angel's cheek then faced to him. And in one slow, smooth movement, pale lips against pale lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. They could feel the life being sucked out of them, but still they continued. They've been waiting to use their last breath just for a moment like this. And they died in each others' arms, but in such a way that they looked like statues, forever engraved together in stone.

They were created roughly but throughout all the hardships, lies, secrets and failures, it had shaped them into something truly beautiful and the way they had spent their last seconds together was just simply breath-taking.

And the lifestream had changed their bodies into small bright lights before taking the two lovers into itself granting them teir wish. Eternal rest in each others' arms.

The last whispers by the forbidden lovers echoed out through the winter forest.

'Aishiteru Itsumo, Cloud.'  
'Aishiteru Itsumo, Sephiroth.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aishiteru Itsumo- I love you always.  
This is my first fanfic so please review. I would also appreciate any type of advice or critics for this so next time it would be better. thank you...


End file.
